Sacrifice
by Julindy
Summary: Parfois, les sacrifices sont nécessaires et ne peuvent être évités. Mais peut-on réellement porter ce poids quand on est celui qui reste ? [Septembre 2018 - Collectif Noname]


**Salut tout le monde !**

Aujourd'hui, j'inaugure un nouveau fandom : **Star Trek**. Ce n'était... pas vraiment prévu, mais disons que _quelqu'un_ a réussit à me convaincre (oui, c'est de toi que je parle **Kae** !)

Ce texte est une réponse à un défi du **Collectif Noname** sur la citation suivante : _**"Il n'avait pas le droit. Il n'avait pas le droit d'entrer dans son existence ainsi, de tout mettre sans dessus-dessous et de s'en aller comme si de rien n'était."**_

Ce défi était accompagné de la question : _me suis-je déjà identifier à un personnage_ ? Et bien, étonnamment **non**. Certains aspects me ressemblent, certains traits de caractère sont les miens, mais jamais au point de m'y identifier réellement.

Ah, dernier petit détail avant de vous lancer dans la lecture : c'est **drama**. Très drama. (Bon, ça ne surprendra pas ceux qui me connaissent, mais je préfère prévenir !) **Sortez les mouchoirs !**

 **Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et je ne tire aucun bénéfice à la publication de cette histoire.

 **Enjoy !**

* * *

 **Prologue**

Je te déteste.

Bordel, si tu savais comme je te déteste.

T'avais pas le droit de faire ça, tu m'entends ? T'avais pas le droit de faire un truc aussi stupide. C'est moi qui fais les trucs stupides d'abord. Toi, t'es censé être le plus raisonnable de nous deux. Et ça, ce que tu as fait… c'était complètement irrationnel ! D'où un vulcain – ou même un demi-vulcain, soit – peut-il être irrationnel ?

T'avais pas le droit. T'avais pas le droit d'entrer dans mon existence ainsi, de tout mettre sans dessus-dessous, et de t'en aller comme si de rien n'était. T'avais pas le droit de tout remettre en cause, de me faire voir les choses autrement, de me faire _ressentir_ les choses autrement, pour finalement m'abandonner comme ça.

T'avais pas le droit, Spock. T'avais pas le droit, et je te déteste.

Dès le début je t'ai détesté, tu sais. Tu étais ce connard arrogant qui m'a traduit en conseil de discipline. J'aurais écrasé mon poing sur ta foutue gueule d'ange si j'avais pu, et avec grand plaisir.

Mais on a finalement dû bosser ensemble pour arrêter Nero. On formait une bonne équipe, non ? Certes, tu m'as éjecté sur Delta IV, mais je t'ai balancé des atrocités à la figure, alors on est quitte non ? Je ne me suis jamais vraiment excusé pour ce que j'ai dit sur ta mère d'ailleurs. Je n'ai jamais eu le courage de le faire, et maintenant c'est trop tard pour ça, comme pour tout le reste. Trop tard pour les remords, trop tard pour les regrets, trop tard pour les sentiments.

Mais qu'importe ces putains de sentiments qui me bouffent, je t'en veux quand même tu sais ? Non, bien sûr que tu ne sais pas. Et tu ne sauras jamais, parce que tu es un abruti d'égoïste. Je te déteste, toi et cette connerie monumentale, toi et ton courage, toi et ton dévouement, toi et ton sacrifice. Toi, juste toi. Pourquoi toi ? Spock, pourquoi ?

Si t'étais encore là, tu me dirais l'avoir fait pour le plus grand bien. Je t'en foutrais moi du plus grand bien ! Je t'aurais hurlé de me laisser faire : c'était mon rôle, mon devoir en tant que capitaine. Tu aurais refusé bien sûr, borné que tu es. C'est ce que tu as fait d'ailleurs. Ça fait des centaines de fois que je rejoue cette conversation dans ma tête, notre dernière conversation, et elle se termine toujours de la manière façon.

Mort pour nous sauver. Sacrifice utile, sacrifice ultime.

Mais si j'avais su… Si j'avais _pu_ dire quelque chose, n'importe quoi pour te retenir… Je t'aurais dit que tu n'avais pas le droit de faire ça, de _me_ faire ça. C'est tout ce que j'aurais voulu te dire tu sais : _t'avais pas le droit_. Et évidemment, tu m'aurais ressorti cette fois avec Khan, où je suis littéralement mort dans ce réacteur. Je te connais – te connaissais, putain – par cœur. J'aurais pu te dire qu'à l'époque je l'ai fait pour sauver le vaisseau et l'équipage. Pour te sauver toi. Et tu sais quoi ? Tu me répondrais avoir fait exactement la même chose. Foutue logique implacable. Rien à ajouter, rideau, fermé.

Je fantasme sur cette foutue discussion qui n'aura pas eu lieu, alors que je sais très bien qu'elle n'aurait rien changé. J'en rêve la nuit, et j'en crève le jour.

T'avais pas le droit, non.

T'avais pas le droit de mourir pour nous.

T'avais pas le droit de mourir pour _moi_.

Je t'en veux tu sais. Je te déteste, aussi. Mais pas autant que je me déteste. Parce que tout ça, c'est de ma faute. Sauf que je crois pas pouvoir porter ce poids, cette fois-ci. C'est juste trop pour un seul homme. C'est juste trop pour moi.

J'ai déjà manqué de te perde par le passé. Au propre comme au figuré d'ailleurs, et trop souvent pour que je puisse le compter. A l'époque, je ne savais pas si je pourrais le supporter. Maintenant j'ai ma réponse : je ne peux pas. Je ne pourrai pas, Spock.

T'as le beau rôle tu sais. C'est toujours plus facile pour ceux qui partent. Mais maintenant que mes pires craintes se sont réalisées, que mes cauchemars sont devenus réalité, qu'est ce que je peux faire, merde ? Avancer ? Va te faire foutre !

Je peux pas. Pas sans toi, Spock. Je suis complètement perdu sans toi, je sais pas quoi faire. Je ne sais plus. Ai-je su, un jour ? Comment est-ce que je faisais avant toi ? Je ne sais pas non plus. C'est tellement loin… Comme si c'était dans une autre vie…

Le pire, c'est que tu ne sauras jamais tout ça, tu ne comprendras jamais, parce que je n'ai pas eu les couilles de te le dire. Et maintenant, je voudrais juste pouvoir retourner en arrière. Comprendre plus tôt, réaliser plus tôt. On réalise toujours trop tard. Moi je suis aussi con que les autres, il aura fallu que tu meurs pour que je comprenne à quel point je tenais à toi.

Parce que c'est ça le véritable problème, au fond. Plus que ta mort ou ton absence. Plus que ma douleur ou ma culpabilité. Tu ne sais pas. Tu ne sauras jamais. Mais moi je sais maintenant, et ça me tue.

Je t'aime.

Bordel, si tu savais comme je t'aime.

* * *

Ce texte, s'il peut être lu comme un **OS indépendant** , est en réalité le **prologue** d'une fic qui verra le jour... un peu plus tard. Je n'ai pour l'heure qu'un demi chapitre d'écrit, et je ne veux pas commencer à publier avant d'avoir au moins finit d'écrire mon premier jet.

Mais histoire il y aura bel et bien ! Vous saurez donc comment nous en sommes arrivés là, et ce qui va se passer après !

En espérant que ce prologue vous ait plût !


End file.
